


Dance, Dance Baby

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [4]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are better ways to deal with a break-up.  (Pre 2.6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance Baby

**Author's Note:**

> D is for Dance

There are better ways to deal with a break-up than to go, alone, to a basement club and drink too much and dance too close to strange women. It's no ordinary break-up, of course. Not when your boss found out because your boyfriend was under investigation. Not when you know half the grid has seen the pictures of you with your eyes half shut and focusing nowhere while your fingers dig into his shoulders.

So maybe it doesn't matter so much that you dance too close and too much with a woman who looks as angry as you feel, or that you end up with your back against a clammy tile wall with her hands down your trousers and her tongue sweeping through your mouth. It's not pretty, but you don't care, because the alcohol hasn't got you where you want, and her hands are working you so, so well, one pushing deeper and deeper inside, and the other on your breast.

She never shuts up. She bitches in your ear about her ex, and you let the words wash over you as though they were endearments or dirty talk, as though the words were meant for you, even though you know they aren't.

You'll never see her again, never need to, so when she finally (finally) stops talking, you suggest a revenge on the ex, something you can just imagine being utterly humiliating. She smiles, and as if in return, her fingers and lips move faster against you.


End file.
